Yaoyorozu Drabbles
by littlekitsune1
Summary: A collection of Noragami drabbles that will focus on - but not be limited to - characters and relationships that aren't given as much spotlight. (Will contain up-to-date manga spoilers, so watch out!)
1. Petdumb (Smartphone aka Coo Phone)

**A/N:** Title is a play on Petsmart, because getit...? Ahem...

Enjoy!

…

"He likes you better."

Yukine's eyes turned to Yato's at his outburst. "What?"

The god's face scrunched up into a pout. "Smartphone. He likes you better than me."

Hiyori looked up from her ice cream – already melting in the summer heat – to roll her eyes. "Not this again, Yato. Smartphone likes you both."

He didn't seem convinced. "No, watch! He lets me hold him, but when I pet him..." Yato stuck his finger out towards the pigeon, who responded by waddling away, towards Yukine's other shoulder.

The bird nibbled at Yukine's hair, preening him affectionately, and Yato sulked.

"Why doesn't he like me? I'm his master, aren't I?"

"He does like you," Hiyori cut in again, more reassuring this time. "Otherwise he wouldn't keep coming back, right? He perches on your shoulder all the time, too."

"I'm just the one who feeds him most," Yukine added, tiredly. "Here, you're petting him wrong, anyway." The boy brought his hand up to Smartphone as an example. "He likes to be petted behind his ears and on top of his head."

Blue eyes watched intently, as if learning the solution to some intense mystery. Smartphone was tilting his head in bliss, cooing softly to voice his pleasure. Yato darted his gaze between Yukine and the pigeon in frustration.

"I can't do that! Your hands have animal magic!"

Yukine's frustrations were obviously bubbling up, too. "Animal magic? I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe your sopping wet hands are what scare him away."

"No, you do! C'mon, guide my hand so I can pet him right!"

"Hell no! I don't want to hold your sweaty hand!"

Ice cream finished, Hiyori came between them to put a stop to the rising tension. But Smartphone was already taking off, displeased with the noise and slight jostling. With one final 'coo!' he was airborne, leaving Yato with nothing but feathers and the aftermath of a breeze.

"Hiyoriii! You broke the magic!" the god wailed. "Quick – he can't have gone far! I've got his seeds, so he can't resist me now, right?"

Yukine grunted in annoyance, watching the god run down the sidewalk after the bird. "Does that guy seriously have nothing better to do?"

Hiyori let out a sigh of her own. "I'm more surprised he has any energy in this heat."

"So his shitty people skills extend to animals, too. I should've figured," the boy scoffed. "Though honestly, I'm pretty sure Smartphone likes me so much because my hair looks more like food."

Hiyori covered her mouth to hide her laughter as the two set off to follow the god.

…

 **A/N:** It's always kind of been a headcanon of mine that Yato isn't much of an animal person, considering he used to get beat up by his dad's wolves. So I figured he would be a bit clumsy in handling them, and since Yukine has been shown to like animals, this came about. Smartphone (or Coo Phone in the fan translations) needs more love.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Corner of Your Heart (Hiiro aka Mizuchi)

**A/N:** Tried a bit of a different writing style here, so show off Mizuchi's more detached personality. I also kept Yato's age in this vague on purpose, since there's still a lot we don't know about when he started getting more rebellious, but this does take place in the past. This was prompted by a random generator, which gave me "write from the perspective of someone who thinks the villain is a good person." I couldn't do too much with it, but it was interesting.

Enjoy!

…

Yato must not understand father.

That's why he'd been punished today. She'd watched him – the way he went pale and shook when the wolves were called out. He knew he'd been bad, and they both knew bad children deserved to be punished.

Huffs and snarls. The sound of claws raking against the floor and the tearing of cloth. The sight of fresh blood blooming across skin that had gone white and sweaty. Yato was eerily silent this time. Usually he made a fuss of crying and clinging and desperate shouts for one of them.

Father had merely sighed. "You do this to yourself, Yaboku. Why can't you just understand your father's wish?"

She didn't understand Yato. He was the one being strange. A disobedient child was something to be scorned. One who constantly spat in his parent's face when they were loved and sheltered was nothing more than a parasite.

But she didn't want Yato to be that. She knew he could be good. Father said this was the start of a "phase" and that he knew he would come around once it was over. She hoped it would be over soon. She knew father would lavish attention on both of them again, if only Yato would stop being so stubborn.

So she tried to help. Maybe if she spoke to him, he'd understand how stupid it was to ignore the praise father offered them and seek solace in trivial things. That night, in their shared room, she approached him. He was already in bed, but she could tell he wasn't asleep yet.

"Yato."

Blue eyes turned towards her curiously, and she kept silent eye contact for a few seconds. That seemed to make him realize that he was not going to enjoy this conversation. She saw his lips draw themselves into a thin line.

"Why are you acting this way, Yaboku?" He visibly stiffened when she switched to his real name, but she ignored it. "Is it because of that girl? You know that father-..."

"Don't talk about her," he gritted out, obviously trying to keep quiet. "I _told_ you not to talk about her... I told you to call me 'Yato,' too."

She watched him. Despite the slight flaring of nostrils, he didn't look too angry, but his eyes were filming over with moisture. If she kept going, he would cry. Perhaps loudly, and she didn't want to risk a scolding from father.

"Fine." She leaned over to pat his head. He didn't flinch, but averted his eyes. "But 'Yato'... You know that nobody will ever love you as much as father and I. Just remember that."

Yato said nothing. He merely rolled over, pulling away from her touch.

Now it was her turn to be upset. Why was he rejecting her? Did he think she and father didn't love him? Was that the "phase" father had talked about? The thought left a sour feeling in her stomach.

Silently, she turned and left the room, heading to the one person who would comfort her. He was awake, carving masks, but looked up when she entered.

He beckoned her over. In relief, she padded forward to crawl silently into his lap. His arms came around her, and suddenly Yato's rejection didn't seem as important, anymore.

"Worried?" he asked.

She nodded. "He seems far away, sometimes. He doesn't like going out to play, and he's getting stubborn on things he wasn't, before."

"Awh," father cooed. "You're such a good girl Mizuchi, worrying over poor little Yaboku."

Warmth pooled in her chest. Father's words always made her happier than anything else. She felt important and beloved when his eyes turned on her. She missed Yato, but knowing that she had a corner of their father's heart all to herself in moments like these brought on a wonderful contentedness.

The man continued, "But don't you worry about him. It's normal for kids to push buttons and try to aggravate their parents, sometimes. He'll come around."

 _'It's not normal for me,'_ she thought bitterly. _'I'd do anything for you, father.'_

As if reading her mind, he paused. "But not you, Mizuchi. You're a good child."

Her heart swelled again. Yes, she was good. Even if Yato didn't want to understand father's wish anymore, she would help fulfill it. That was her duty. This was her family.

Father knew what was best. Because he loved them.

…

 **A/N:** Hmm... Didn't come out quite how I wanted, but I still think it's okay. Thank you for reading!


	3. Cartoons (Kazuma and Yato)

**A/N:** This relationship isn't so unexplored, but this was an idea I'd had for a while, and I finally had an excuse to write it. Good ol' bromance.

Enjoy!

…

Kazuma shifted in his futon. His eyes felt heavy and full of grit, and his legs were twitchy and restless. Ever since he'd come to stay at Kofuku and Daikoku's home after his banishment, there were nights he couldn't sleep. Nights when his head felt too full and buzzing with thoughts. Nights when he felt the loneliness of these unfamiliar surroundings settle over him.

In frustration, the shinki reached out a hand, fumbling around for his glasses. They felt cool against his face, and he instantly felt more awake with them on. Pushing the covers off of himself, Kazuma hefted his body upright and looked towards the clock.

It read almost 4am.

Heaving a sigh of resignation, he moved to stand, draping the blanket around himself and over his head. Heading to the kitchen, Kazuma set about making himself some coffee. The soft clink of the pot and gentle whirring of the machine were oddly comforting. Within a few minutes his cup was full and steaming and he took it to the table, careful not to spill in the lack of light.

Settling down in front of the little TV, he flicked it on, surfing the channels to find what he wanted while he sipped the beverage in his hands. Stopping on some early morning cartoons, he kept the volume low so as not to wake anyone.

With the coffee warming his belly and filling his nose with the rich scent, Kazuma fell into an almost comfortable lull. However, the quiet was broken by the stairs suddenly creaking, and the shinki looked up to see a bedraggled Yato coming down them.

For a moment, Kazuma was afraid he'd been louder than intended, but the god looked surprised to see him there.

"Kazuma? What are you doing up?" It was spoken around a rather noisy yawn, and Kazuma hurriedly lifted a finger to his lips in a hushing motion.

"I just couldn't sleep, is all," he murmured. "What about you?"

"Same. Yukine's emotional state isn't really letting up, and I feel like my head is going to split open."

Pulling the blanket tighter around himself, Kazuma looked down. "... I'm sorry."

"I told you to stop blaming yourself for everything, didn't I?"

"..."

Yato scratched at his stomach sleepily, but didn't say anything else. He merely sat down next to Kazuma in front of the TV.

"Oh, is this Don Don Dino?" The god's eyes lit up in interest. "That one about a dinosaur who was brought back to life by scientists to protect the city from Dr. Gabu's rogue experiments?"

"It's a repeat, though," Kazuma stated quietly.

Yato gave him a sour look. "Pssh, you only complain cuz you can watch this stuff any time you want, so you've seen all of them." He paused then, before catching himself. "S-Sorry..."

"No, it's okay. I guess this just reminds me of... of home. A lot of the younger shinki used to watch these shows."

Yato hummed in quiet acknowledgment, and Kazuma smiled at how enamored the god seemed.

"He's cool, isn't he? The dinosaur? The way he so selflessly helps people, no matter what."

Yato snorted. "What is it with you and goody-two-shoes?"

"So you don't think he's cool?"

A sigh. "He's a cartoon, y'know. Things don't work out like that in real life."

Kazuma smiled good-naturedly again. "I know, but it's still nice."

There must have been an edge to his smile, though, because Yato eyed him for a moment. Then without warning, the deity yanked half the blanket out of one of Kazuma's hands to drape it over his own head.

Hunkering down further into it, Yato mumbled, "I still think you have weird taste... But I guess it's kinda nice."

The two sat in companionable silence after that, until sunlight began filtering into the room.

…

 **A/N:** I totally made up the Don Don Dino thing, so if it bears any resemblance to an actual show, that's coincidental. "Don" is a Japanese onomatopoeic word for a loud, banging sound, so in this case it'd translate to something like "Stomp Stomp Dino." Dr. Gabu is likewise "Dr. Chomp." I just tried to think up some cutesy names for a kid's cartoon, and these are the result.

Thank you for reading!


	4. Campfire (Mayu)

**A/N:** Based on the official trivia given at the end of volume 16 that Mayu is uncomfortable around large fires.

Enjoy!

…

Mayu pulled her coat tighter around herself. The beach air was chilly now that the sun had set. Heavy wisps of smoke rose from the group's merrily crackling campfire, and the lull of the ocean sounded nearby.

Hiyori and Yukine were tending to the fire, while Yato and Ebisu added more to their sand fortress not too far from its glow. Kazuma was teaching Bishamon how to roast the perfect marshmallow, and there were shinki milling around and conversing. Extra lamps were set up around the site, for Yukine's sake, giving the area a nice golden hue.

It was all lovely and cozy, and yet somehow Mayu's legs itched to back away and her stomach was pinched and cold with anxiety. A whisper of sensation was crawling across her body; intangible but making her skin feel too tight. Like something in her wanted to escape the whole scenario.

Tenjin was seated beside her and Mayu wondered if her mental state was affecting him, but his expression gave nothing away.

Yukine added more wood to the fire and Mayu swallowed down a new wave of nervousness. The popping of flames and roar of the ocean were mixing into one sound in her ears. Her heartbeat felt amplified until she couldn't tell which was louder.

Another log.

"Hey guys, check this out! Sand bodyboarding!" a familiar voice called out mere seconds before a veritable tidal wave of the dry spray fell over the fire and those closest to it. The campfire hissed before sputtering out, and shrieks rang out along with accusatory yells toward the perpetrator.

Yato remaining lying on the small board, though he didn't look too chastised from the ordeal. If anything he seemed like he was ignoring them, but Mayu was sure he'd spared her a short glance. She wasn't sure why, but it didn't stay in her mind long as she felt her body unwind from the snuffed out tension.

"Yato, why would you even do that?!" Hiyori had shot to her feet as if electrocuted, sand falling from her.

Yukine was quick to join in. "Seriously, what the hell is your problem?!" The young boy angrily brushed grit out of his hair.

"Ah... The marshmallow..."

"Yatogami, explain yourself and why you felt the need to ruin Kazuma's marshmallow!"

Ebisu looked enamored with Yato's antics, but was clearly keeping quiet in the face of everyone's ire. Only Tenjin seemed to remain silent beside her. He did let out a small sigh, but Mayu couldn't tell if it was from exasperation or relief that her panic had stopped. She hoped it was just the former.

"C'mon," Yato pouted, "I wanna tell ghost stories and it's not as scary with that much light! We're fine with just the lamps, right?"

Mayu jumped to his defense. She knew he couldn't have been helping her on purpose, but her fear was gone now, and she was grateful for that. "I could go for some ghost stories. I think the lamps are perfect for that."

Yato grinned at her. "I'll go first!"

Before anyone could protest, the god had launched into a passionate telling, using exaggerated body language and his best impression of a 'scary' voice, which came out more silly than anything else. Slowly, everyone's irritation vanished and their reactions began to vary between laughter and rapt attention.

Mayu felt her own lips quirk up in a soft smile, feeling the peaceful atmosphere wash over her at last.

…

 **A/N:** I feel like Yato would still be pretty protective of Mayu and look out for her. He seems to have a major soft spot for even the shinki that left him, since he remembers all their names and faces in his dream in chapter 2, and Mayu has never seemed like an exception despite choosing to serve someone else.

Thank you for reading!


	5. Powerless (Hiyori's parents)

**A/N:** I wanted to do a little something for Hiyori's mother and father, since when you think about it, Hiyori's unconscious spells are quite worrying. They are often played for laughs, but I can only imagine how terrifying they would actually be for her family to watch.

Enjoy!

…

Takamasa could tell his daughter was drifting off without looking at her. It appeared to be natural this time, at least. Perhaps the movie was boring her enough to cause her to fall asleep despite all the times she'd been passing out lately. He smiled at that, but it was small and without humor. Hiyori's friends had brought her unconscious form home again today, and Sayuri had succumbed to a small outburst.

" _She was practically in the middle of the street this time, dear! If her friends hadn't been there, who knows what might have happened? What if she gets kidnapped or hit by another car, or worse?!"_

It wasn't the first time his wife had brought up such issues, but he was powerless to offer anything but false comfort when his concerns mirrored her own. The memory of Hiyori's unresponsive body brought in to the hospital with shallow breathing and a slowed pulse still made his chest tighten with fear. Sayuri had asked the gods to let their daughter wake up, then, and he knew she still wished for Hiyori's recovery every time they walked past a shrine. Sayuri had never been one to dabble so actively in the spiritual, but now the clinking of coins in her purse was a familiar sound.

Takamasa was brought out of his musings by Hiyori's head finally drooping onto his shoulder. A soft snore announced her sleeping state, and there was a goofy, contented smile on her face. Her expression made him soften and he rubbed her shoulder affectionately, careful not to jostle her too much.

"Bedtime, eh, kiddo?"

At that, Sayuri looked up from her work in the kitchen. "She's asleep? I was going to make dinner soon..."

Bringing in a tray of tea and three cups, the woman set it on the small coffee table in front of the sofa with a dull clack, and began to pour it into two of the cups.

Takamasa watched the way her lips tightened into a thin line, though she otherwise remained composed. He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"I thought we could... spend some time as a family tonight. I've been so worried about her."

"Sayuri..."

"I just don't get it... Every time we examine her, she seems fine. We're doctors and her parents, and yet..."

 _Why can't we do anything to help her?_

The unspoken question hung heavy in the air between them. Sayuri's hands shook slightly as she brought her tea to her lips, and Takamasa reached over to gently touch her arm with his free one. She looked at him helplessly and all false comfort died on his lips. She knew he was as much at a loss as she was, and he couldn't even bring himself to tell her Hiyori would be fine, tonight. Instead he merely patted her arm, leaving his hand there until she took a deep breath and nodded at him.

Satisfied that she had calmed down a bit, Takamasa turned instead to Hiyori and hefted her slumbering form into his arms. The girl snuggled closer and mumbled something about a nice smell. He smiled, thinking she must be smelling the tea, and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. Setting her down in the center of her bed, the man stood and lifted his arms above his head to pop his back.

"You're getting too big for me to carry you around anymore, kiddo..."

The only response he received was an unladylike snore that Sayuri probably would have frowned at but it just made him chuckle as he pulled the covers over her. Almost on autopilot, he made sure they were snugly tucked around her, the way she liked to be tucked in as a small child.

As he smoothed the bedding down, though, his smile fell away and he looked at her pensively.

 _'I'm sorry, Hiyori... I'm sorry I can't help give you back your normal life or help you feel safer.'_

Brushing back some hair that had strayed into her face, Takamasa patted his daughter's head gently, before turning off the light and closing the door with a soft click.

…

 **A/N:** Well it ended up having less Sayuri than I thought it would, but that's okay. We see almost nothing of Takamasa in the series, so really he deserves some time.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
